A Smile Suits You Better
by The Blue Shinigami
Summary: A story I wrote for Amorra week for the theme "Luck". Korra and Amon have a close call one night when he comes to visit her.


**This is the first Legend of Korra story I've written and it's for the Amorra week theme "Luck". Hope you enjoy!**

Korra was sitting anxiously beneath her window. She was keeping her ears peeled for any sound, but the pounding of her heart seemed to block out most noises. She wanted to pace around her room in an attempt to burn off some excess energy, but feared waking Tenzin and the kids.

Several agonizing minutes passed before she heard a soft thud outside her window. Her head snapped up and she nearly leapt to open her window. She peered down and was thrilled to see the hooded figure she had been anticipating.

She hooked her feet around the bed post closest to her and leaned out the window. The man pounced into the air and grabbed her hands as she pulled him into her bedroom. It took all of her strength, and they still ended up landing in a heap on the floor. Korra tensed and sat completely still, listening for any signs that they had been noticed.

Once she was satisfied that they were safe, she grinned and scooted closer to the masked man. Careful to keep her voice down, she broke the silence with "Good job going undetected by the guards. Not bad… for an old man, that is."

Korra caught him rolling his eyes before slipping the mask off. She knew to expect that sort of reaction to the jab that she had added to the end of her sentence.

"You know, Avatar, calling me 'old man' really doesn't help our situation at all," he finally replied in precise speech.

"I won't call you old man again if you promise to only call me by my real name," she shot back.

"Fine, _Korra, _but only when we are alone."

She shrugged before asking "So, can I call you Noatak or do I still have to refer to you as Amon?"

"Noatak is suitable, but never let it slip out if others are around," he replied, his eyes narrowing to show how serious the subject of his true name was.

She nodded before taking a moment to study him in the pale moonlight. It was too dark to see many details, but she observed how his hair was messed up from wearing the hood and how it looked as if glaciers floated in his eyes. She reached a hand out to slowly trace down his angular jaw, her sense of touch making up for what her eyesight lacked in the dim light.

He reached his hand up to rest on hers before lowering it and intertwining his fingers with hers. He softly rubbed his thumb over her knuckles and she couldn't resist the emotions that welled inside her from the gentle act.

As they sat in silence, her thoughts went south as she realized that she may not have many more nights like this that she could spend with Noatak. Her thoughts continued in this manner until she felt her eyes watering up. She fought against it, but despite her best efforts, a solitary tear trailed own her cheek, and her only option was to hope that the dark would hide it.

She had sealed her eyes shut to prevent more tears from escaping, but the last thing she expected happened and her eyes shot up at the sensation of Noatak's thumb brushing the tear from her cheek.

"A smile suits you better," was his simple response, as he cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. When their lips parted, Korra broke into an ear splitting grin.

"There we go," he said, going in for another kiss. This one lasted longer and became more and more intimate. Noatak pulled himself on top of her, deepening the kiss. Korra complied, but when she went to adjust herself, her elbow banged against the dresser, knocking a vase to the floor in a loud clatter. They both froze, dread filling them as they listened for any signs that they had been noticed. Their fears came true as they heard rushed footsteps heading for her room. Korra panicked, but motioned for Noatak to hide under her bed. He gave her a deadpanned stare, but she was not going to put up with his elitist attitude and gave him a forceful shove.

He finally complied and not without a moment to spare. Tenzin burst into the room, concern and confusion lacing his voice as he demanded, "Korra, what is going on in here?"

"S-sorry Tenzin. I was reaching for a cup of w-water but accidently knocked the vase down," she stuttered out, keeping the corner of her eye trained on the area beneath her bed.

"I see," Tenzin nodded as he scanned the room for anything else out of place.

"Do you want me to clean it up now? I can take care of it myself," she said a bit too quickly, but desperate to get Tenzin out of the room.

"Good idea, I will see you in the morning for airbending training. Try to get some more rest," He replied taking one final glance around her room. He didn't completely believe her story, but there was nothing to back up his skepticism so he left those thoughts unvoiced as he returned to his bedroom.

After his footsteps faded Korra let out a ragged sigh and slumped against the wall. It had been a close call, she didn't know what she would have done if he had discovered the man still hiding under her bed. She gave it few more minutes, but once she was satisfied that they wouldn't be interrupted again, she told him that it was safe to come out.

As she cleaned up the broken pottery, Noatak sat on her bed, trying to calm his speeding heart after this close encounter. He tried running his hands over her sheets and focusing on the texture of them and tried counting the stars he could see from his limited view of the window, but nothing seemed to be able to shake him from his anxious mood.

He was so lost in his thoughts that when Korra climbed in bed beside him, he nearly leapt up in shock. She positioned herself against him and wrapped her arms around his torso with her head lying on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she did her best to sooth him, but it seemed to have no effect on him.

She shifted to a sitting position and inquired "Why are you still so tense? Luck was on our side and we weren't caught; there's nothing to worry about."

Silence followed and she let out a slight sigh before an idea came to her. She cupped his cheek and allowed a ghost of a smile to drift across her face as she whispered his words back to him, "A smile suits you better."


End file.
